I Love You, So Love Me Too
by ashyboo02
Summary: My version of how Troyella started. It begins at age 10 and goes all the way to age 50. T for teenage situations, and mild language in later chapters.
1. I've Never Been Kissed Before

**A/N: New Story. _I Love You So Love Me Too_. Its a cute little story that basically, you grow up with Troyella. From age 10 to age 50. Yay! Haha, I hope you guys enjoy it. [:**

**Disclaimer: it's came to my attention that this is just BS. We all know that I don't own HSM or the characters, so yeah. Anywho...**

* * *

_I Love You So Love Me Too_

_Chapter 1: I've Never Been Kissed Before_

_

* * *

_

"5 more pliés Gabriella. Good. Perfect. Even better.", Mrs. Bolton said as her star pupil finished up her lesson. "You have the ability to go places with your dancing my prodigy." she informed the ten year old sweetheart. "Thank you Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said smiling from ear to ear. "Go get a drink of water, and then we will practice your solo for Swan Lake." Gabriella nodded her head as she walked towards the corner were her stuff was neatly placed. She ran into a boy, about her age. She fell down on her bottom. "Ouch." she said getting off the floor. "I'm sorry, but maybe next time you should pay attention." the blue-eyed, brown hired child said. He was holding a basketball. Gabriella's smile reappeared. "You know what? Your right, next time I should pay attention."

"Troy Jackson Bolton! What are you doing here? I told you a million times about visiting me when I'm at work. Does your father know that you are here?" Mrs. Bolton asked walking towards the two. "He dropped me off here. He had a meeting at East High and couldn't take me along." Mrs. Bolton nodded her head, indicating that she understood. "I'm going to make a phone call. Troy take this dollar and show Gabriella were the snack machine is." Mrs. Bolton smiled at Gabriella. "You deserve a treat for all your hard work." Troy rolled his eyes. "What about me?" he asked looking at the single dollar. "I have left over pizza in the refrigerator. Warm it up and eat that please." she said turning to leave the room. She quickly turned back, "Troy...give me the ball." Troy frowned as he tossed his basketball to her. "Now, move along you two." Troy turned his attention to Gabriella. "Come on, its this way." he said leading the way to the recreational area. Gabriella followed the smile still remaining on her lips.

"I'm in the fifth grade, what grade are you in?" Gabriella asked as she tagged along behind Troy. "Fifth." He said, not bothering to look back at her. "How old are you?"

"10."

"I'm 10 ten too. What school do you go to?"

"East Elementary."

"Me too! What teacher do you have?"

"Miss. Smith."

"Oh, I have Mr. Thompson. So Mrs. Bolton is your mom?"

"Yes."

"That's cool, she has been my dance teacher since I was 3 years old. I love to dance. Do you love to dance?"

"No."

"Really? What do you love then?"

"Basketball."

"Oh, I love basketball too. Go Cowboys!"

"That's a football team.", Troy said opening the door to the recreational room. Gabriella frowned, "Oh, I meant...what's your favorite team?"

"Lakers. I'm going to play for them when I grow up.", Troy said walking towards the vending machine and inserting the dollar. He pushed the buttons A8, and watched the mechanical arm retrieve the food. He opened the little doorway and took out the item. "I hope you like Rice Krispie Treats." Troy said handling her the blue packaged rice cereal and marshmallow bar. "I love them." she said grabbing it and opening it as he went to the fridge to retrieve his left over pizza. "We can eat in here. I'm pretty sure my mom will be on her way here when she's done on the phone.", he said warming up his pizza in the microwave. "Your mom is really nice.", Gabriella said as she sat down on a table. Smoothing out her tutu before sitting. Troy plopped down across from her. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"What?" Troy asked as he started to blush. He avoided making eye contact with her, because in reality, he did. The thing was he wasn't allowed to like girls yet. According to his friends they still had cooties. And no one wanted cooties. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Your a girl."

"I know, that's why I asked. Lots of boys think girls have cooties, which is stupid. There's no such thing as cooties."

"Really? Chad said there is."

"Chad is a boy. He doesn't know any better."

"But..."

"Do you?"

"Well..yeah..but.."

"You know I never kissed a boy before..."

"I never kissed a girl before."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know."

"Why? I wanna kiss you."

"You do?"

"Yes." Troy looked at Gabriella. He took a deep breath and leaned over the table. Gabriella did the same. They lips met in a quick kiss. They pulled away just as fast as they touched. "Why do girls like kissing? Its not that fun."

"It's not..." Gabriella said, finishing her rice krispie. She threw the wrapper away, as Troy threw his plate away. "Don't tell anyone that we kissed. Its too embarrassing." Troy said as they walked out the room. "Okay." Gabriella said as she saw her friends. "I'll be going now, I have to practice for my recital. Bye." Gabriella said running off towards the opposite direction. "is Gabriella going to practice?" His mom asked walking up to him. "Yeah..." he said looking in the direction she disappeared in. "Is something wrong Troy?"

"Girls are complicated." he said walking away.

**A/N: Yeah, I know I should be working on my other stories, but this idea popped into my head while I was doing my biology homework. [: I hope you guys liked it, new chapter will be coming up soon most likely. **


	2. Our First Date

_I Love You So Love Me Too_

_Chapter 2: Our First Date_

_

* * *

_

Troy sat in a chair next to the stereo as he watched his mom and Gabriella practice Gabriella's solo for the millionth time that day. He yawned, then stretched accidentally knocking his basketball of the counter near him and making it roll towards his mother's feet. A laugh escaped his lips, which earned him a stern look from his mother. She turned to Gabriella "That should be enough practice for today. I'll go call your mother to tell her that we ended early. You two wait here." Gabriella walked to the corner putting her things in a neat order. Troy walked up behind her. "Hey.", she didn't say anything. "You are really good at dancing." Nothing again. "Can you talk to me please?"

"Why should I? Because of you, your mother had to cut my practice short."

"I'm sorry, but you don't need practice your really really good."

"You think so?" Gabriella asked her smile slowly appearing. "Yup. I know so."

"Thank you. Your really nice."

"Thanks...", Troy said shuffling his feet nervously. His mom came walking in. "Gabriella looks like your mother can't get off of work today. I'm going to have to take you to my house. Troy you don't mind sharing your toys with Gabriella until her mom can get off right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." She said grabbing the basketball and leading the two outside to her car. "Troy please, be a gentleman and help Gabriella with her bags." Troy looked over at Gabriella. He grabbed her pink personalized duffel bag. "You don't have to carry my..."

"Yes I do. I told you I was going to be a Lakers player when I grow up, I'm also going to be a gentleman." Gabriella giggled as they tagged along behind Mrs. Bolton.

They arrived at the Bolton house. "Troy take Gabriella upstairs and show her your toys." Troy put Gabriella's bag down by the door, before making his way up the stairs to show off his action figures, robots, and race cars. Typical guy toys. "This is my room. These are my toys." Gabriella looked around, admiring the basketballs everywhere. A blue toy robot caught her eye immediately. "Oh my god! This is so cute!" she said picking up the robot and moving his arms with her delicate fingers. Troy quickly grabbed it from her. "That's Robo Rob! No one, and I mean no one can touch him!" he said putting Rob on his dresser. "Cool, who's this?" Gabriella asked waving around a green action figure. "Everyone knows that's the Incredible Hulk. You can't touch him either."

Gabriella blinked twice. "Okay...these cars are so cool! Isn't this a....Mustard..or something like that?"

"Mustang. It's a Mustang, don't touch that or any of my cars at that."

"Well, what can I touch?"

"This.", Troy said giving her a book about non-other than cars. "I'm not a huge fan of cars though."

"That sucks, that's what all my books are about."

"Do you have any movies about princesses?"

"No, I don't like princesses."

"Oh...", Gabriella said looking down at her hands. This wasn't what she expected it to be. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you don't like me, do you?"

"No."

"You see! I knew you didn't..."

"No! Its not like that, I meant no as in...no that's not true. I like you...a lot. Your really cool."

"Your just saying that."

"No, I mean it."

"Then how come I can't play with any of your toys?"

"Because your a girl."

"So..."

"Girl's aren't usually into cars, and robots, and action figures."

"What are you talking about?! We play with dolls, and robot dogs, and Barbie cars all the time."

"But a guy's toy is different than a girl's."

"Whatever, Ken."

"What?"

"I just called you Ken."

"Why?"

"Because we're arguing just like Barbie and Ken do in the game me and Sharpay play all the time."

"Barbie and Ken are like _dating _though."

"So...what's your point?"

"We aren't dating..."

"We kissed though."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that meant we we're dating now."

"We're not official. This is our first date."

"Our first _date_?"

"Yeah, date." Gabriella said smiling and grabbing Troy's hand. He smiled, but it faded as he heard his mom calling them. "We have to go down stairs."

"Okay." Gabriella said following him down the stairs.

They reached the bottom to see Gabriella's mom, standing there talking to Mrs. Bolton with Gabriella's duffel bag in her hands. "Hey sweetie, ready to go?", Mrs. Montez asked holding out her hand towards Gabriella, who just nodded, as she walked towards her mother. Troy walked towards his mom, looking at Gabriella, not wanting her to leave. "Oh yeah, Eva this is my son, Troy." Mrs. Montez smiled warmly, "Thank you Troy for keeping Gabriella company." Troy smiled, "Your welcome." Eva Montez inhaled and exhaled. "Well, its time to go. See you tomorrow Lucille. Come on Gabi." Troy watched as Gabriella left with her mother, before exiting the door, Gabriella turned and gave him a smile. Troy quickly turned to his mother. "Can I go to work with you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Yes, you can. I'm guessing you made good friends with Gabriella."

"Yeah, she's cool." Troy said walking back up the stairs to his room.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it, please hit that pretty review button [:**


	3. Your The Worst

**A/N: New Chapter Babes [:**

* * *

_I Love You So Love Me Too_

_Chapter 3: Your The Worst..._

_

* * *

_"I'll be right back, Gabriella, I have to talk to Mr. Bolton. Okay?", Mrs. Bolton asked Gabriella just smiled, and continued to practice her routine. "Thank you sweetie." Mrs. Bolton left the room as Troy came walking in, he stopped gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and continued to walk towards Gabriella. "Hey, I was looking for you at school today..." Gabriella smiled as she twirled on her toes towards Troy, who stood there amazed. "I wasn't at school today."

"Why?"

"I wasn't feeling good, so my mom let me stay home."

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Cool... I'm going to make you a get well card."

"But I'm already well, silly."

"A get well and stay well card."

"That's nice, but you don't have to."

"Uh-huh. If your going to be my..._girlfriend_... I'm going to need to get you something... Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

"I think so... I'm not sure, I never had a boyfriend before."

"I never had a girlfriend before so...I'm new at this too."

"Okay...so since your getting me something, does this mean I'm getting you something too?"

"No...you don't have to."

"But your getting me something, when you don't have to."

"Gabi...its different because your sick.."

"I'm not sick anymore."

"Yeah...but...", Troy was interrupted by a basketball rolling into his foot, then came a bushy haired kid, the same height as Troy. "Troy!" Chad said running in. "Dude, what are you doing here?" Troy asked smiling.

"My mom dropped me off so I could go play at your house."

"Awesome." Troy said giving Chad a high-five. Gabriella cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, Chad...this is Gabi...she's my...gir...friend. She's a really good friend. We're just friends." Gabriella looked at Troy, sadness washing over him, but she put on a fake smile anyway. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hey." Chad said not bothering to look at her. She frowned, which didn't go unnoticed by Troy. "Gabi are you okay?", he asked as Chad walked away to go dribble the ball in the corner. "Your friend Chad doesn't like me."

"What are you talking about? He does too."

"Troy..."

"I'm gonna go play with Chad. Remember girlfriends are supposed to like their boyfriend's friends. We'll talk later, go practice your solo...", he said walking towards Chad as he left Gabriella there frowning still. She shook it off as she practiced her solo.

"Dude..why are you friends with that Gabi girl? I mean...she's a girl. A girl with cooties."

"Girls don't have cooties..."

"Says who?"

"Gabi..."

"Gabi? Dude what's with you and Gabi? Are you like...dating or something?"

"No..."

"You better not be. We don't date girls yet."

"Yeah, I know." Troy said watching Gabriella twirl on her toes, he couldn't stop the sadness showing on his face...

"Troy, Gabriella is going to come home with us again. You and Chad can play with your toys until her mom is ready to pick her up." Mrs. Bolton said guiding all the kids to her car. Troy sat in the middle. Chad was talking about cars as Gabriella stared out the window. Her hand slowly making its way towards Troy's. She finally grabbed it, a small smile making its way on her lips. Troy noticed Chad looking, so he pulled his hand away. Making Gabriella's frown reappear. _Why did he keep doing this to her? Why was he ignoring her?_

Troy and Chad ran up the stairs, Gabriella quickly following. Chad smiled as he grabbed the incredible Hulk toy. Playing with it. Gabriella walked up to Troy. "I thought you said no one can touch your toys...", she said looking down at her ballet shoes. "Well, this is different..."

"Its only different because Chad's a boy."

"What?"

"I understand. You would rather have your guy friends play with your toys instead of me."

"Gabi..."

"Save it, I'll just leave." She said walking out of his room, and down the stairs. She saw Mrs. Bolton in the kitchen making snacks. "Hey sweetheart, why aren't you playing with the boys?"

"They don't want me there."

"Well, come and help me make their snacks. Your mom will be here in a few minutes." Gabriella skipped towards Mrs. Bolton.

* * *

Troy walked up to Gabriella at school the next day. "Hey." he said, handing her a card. "I made this for you."

"I don't want it.", Gabriella said handing it back. Troy looked at her confused, "I worked really hard on it though."

"Unless you apologize for ignoring me yesterday in the card, I don't want it."

"Are you serious? So your not gonna take it?"

"No. You were a jerk yesterday."

"I was hanging out with my best friend! What did you expect?"

"For you to introduce me as your girlfriend."

"Maybe I didn't want to, because you have cooties." Gabriella felt angry now. She grabbed the card, ripping it up to pieces. "Then you don't have to. I'm not your girlfriend anymore! Your the worst boyfriend ever! I hate you!"

She ran away, towards her class leaving Troy to pick up the pieces of his card. He felt a pain in his chest.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. [: I hope you guys liked it, I know the ending was sad. But it gets better...in later chapters. Just to let you know the next chapter will be Troy's 15th birthday. Keep in mind that he hasn't seen Gabriella since he was 12. Whoo! I can't wait for you guys to read it.**


	4. Romeo & Juliet

**A/N: Did I say age 12 on the author's note last chapter? I think I did, I'm sorry you guys, I meant age 10. You'll understand why in the beginning of this chapter. [:**

_

* * *

_

_I Love You So Love You Me Too_

_Chapter 4: Romeo & Juliet_

_

* * *

_"Happy Birthday!", Sharpay said giving Troy a huge hug as she arrived at his birthday party. "Thanks." Troy said, hugging her back, as his new girlfriend Eliza came walking in. "Troy! Happy Birthday baby." Eliza said kissing him on the lips. "Hey, Eliza. Thank you.", he said grabbing the red wrapped present from her hands. _Red is Gabi's favorite color. _He said to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her, every since the day they 'broke up' back in fifth grade. The day after that, she ended up moving away to New York City, because of the shared custody deal with her mother and father. Its been 5 years, why was he still holding on to the past? She wasn't coming back, or so he was snapped back to reality, as Eliza pulled his hand. Guiding him through his house to the living room where the music was blasting from the speakers. They danced together, but Troy made sure he wasn't too close to Eliza, physically. He liked her, but not as much as she liked him.

Sharpay stared them, as in anger, as she stood by the punch bowl. Someone tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around, a huge smile coming to her face. "Gabi!" she said embracing her best friend in a hug. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella couldn't help but smile. "I'm moving back in with my mom, I'm so happy to see you! Where's the birthday boy?",she asked excitedly. Sharpay sighed, "Birthday boy? I don't know..he's somewhere around here."

"I can't wait to see him, I've missed him terribly."

"What about the hating him thing?"

"I never hated him. What gave you that idea?"

"5th grade, the day before you moved, you know...the dating incident."

"I was 10 Shar, I said all of those things out of anger, I still really like Troy.", Gabriella said looking beyond the blonde friend and towards the dance floor, where Troy caught her eye. "There he is." Gabriella said pointing him out. She continued to watch as he danced with a light brown haired girl. The girl leaned up kissing Troy on the lips. Troy immediately kissed back. "Oh...he's taken...?" Gabriella asked, her voice cracking, as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Gabi...babe...I didn't want you to find out this way...", Sharpay began. Gabriella shook her head, "No, its okay Shar. I should have known it wasn't going to happen between us. I should have expected this. Why am I so stupid?"

"Your not stupid Gabriella. Bolton is stupid because he chose that slutty bitch over you. Come on we're going to dance." Sharpay said, grabbing her friends hand and guiding her to the living room to dance to the up beat music. Gabriella couldn't control the giggles erupting from her lips as she danced with her best friend.

Troy was glad when Eliza left to go home. He could finally hang out with his other friends. The party had been well on its way for two hours now. He looked around at his happy guest. _Chad, Taylor, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, others on the basketball team, some cheerleaders, Sharpay, Gabriella...GABRIELLA! _Troy walked over to her, trying to keep calm as she twirled in a circle, her arms in the air, and her hips moving to the beat. He touched her arms gently, his smile growing bigger by the seconds. "Troy!" Gabriella said hugging him tightly, she instantly forgot about him and his girlfriend's make-out session earlier today. He hugged her back just as tightly, not wanting to let go, but knowing he had to. "What are you doing here?", he asked resisting the urge to kiss her square on the lips. "I'm here to wish you a happy 15th birthday." her eyes brightening as she smiled. "I'm so glad your here. I thought you hated me."

"I thought I hated you too. The day I moved though... I realized that I could never hate you."

"So...are you here to stay?"

"Yes, I am. I'm moving back in with my mom."

"What school your going to? Sophomore year, right?"

"Yes, East High, I think its called.."

"I'm at East High! Maybe we'll have a few classes together."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, I'm glad your here, Ella Dancerella."

"Ella Dancerella? You've never called me that before..."

"Well, you know...there used to be a game called Bella Dancerella, and it was a video game based on ballet and other dances...and you love dancing...plus...it was in the card I made for you..."

"I feel bad now...I ripped that card up."

"Its okay, I don't blame you...I was a jerk."

"Yeah..you were..."

"Let's change the subject. May I have this dance?"

"I though you didn't like dancing."

"I guess I changed my mind."

**Two Weeks Later in Darbus's Classroom**

"Mr. Bolton, and Mrs. Montez...your presentation please.", Ms. Darbus said giving them the center stage. Troy took a deep breath as he stepped on the stage in his costume, Gabriella following him. "For our presentation, we will be doing Capulet's Orchard from Romeo & Juliet. (The Balcony Scene)", Troy said as they class gave them a round of applause. He saw Eliza in the audience along with Sharpay, both giving him a weird look. Gabriella took her stance in the middle of the stage, they agreed the scene wouldn't be how it was supposed to be, because Darbus was only grading them on there appearance, and if they could sell they're performance to the audience. Troy turned towards Gabriella, giving her a nod, and turned back to the audience. Acting as if 'Juliet' could not see him, he started his lines.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!" Gabriella or Juliet said breaking the silence, as she started to walk towards Romeo's way. Acting as if she did not know he was there.

"She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel!", Romeo said, looking up to the sky. Darbus nodded her head, at the way the presentation was going.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Juliet said looking to the sky as well.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Romeo asked, looking towards Juliet, making his way so he was behind her.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word!" Romeo said, causing Juliet to scream.

"Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Juliet asked, looking into Romeo's eyes. Gabriella can feel her emotions running wild, as if she was really Juliet, and Troy really was Romeo.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." Romeo said, screaming the last sentence to the top of his lungs.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Juliet said, grabbing Romeo's hand. Lightning shot through Gabriella's body. She didn't want to let go, just like in the fifth grade.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." Troy finished up looking into Gabriella's eyes, and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Gabriella kissed back, even though this wasn't what they practiced. There was an erupt of applause from the audience. Gabriella pulled away, smiling, she turned her attention to the audience though. "Bravo. Brava! Fabulous! You two really captured Romeo & Juliet, A plus!!! You can go change, everyone back to the classroom.", Ms. Darbus said as she made her dramatic exit. Eliza walked up to Troy as he and Gabriella got off the stage gathering there things so they could change. "You did great honey." she said leaning in to capture his lips, but he pulled back. "Thanks, but I got to go change now, I'll catch you later." he said, kissing her cheek instead. She frowned, as she walked back to class. Troy looked at Gabriella. "You did amazing.", he said smiling as they walked out together. "Thanks, you weren't bad yourself."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't mess up my lines.."

"Yeah...me either." There was an awkward silence, until Gabriella said, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Oh, uhm, in the movie, and sometimes in the plays, that's when they kiss."

"But we agreed, no kissing. You have a girlfriend and we didn't want her to feel weird."

"Well, she doesn't feel weird. She's fine."

"That's funny. You said something extremely similar to that in fifth grade. One of the reasons I was okay with moving away."

"What are you saying? Because I was a kid, and didn't know any better I'm the reason you moved?"

"No, I'm just...trying to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"That you shouldn't play with someone's heart. It hurt more than you know in fifth grade, and its gonna hurt worst now. So... you know what, just don't do anything that you know is going to upset your girlfriend. You wouldn't want to loose her like you lost me."

"I have you now though. As a friend. Right?" Troy asked, looking hopeful. Gabriella looked at him, "I don't know, if I'm ready for that Troy. Sorry", she walked into the changing room.

**A/N: So that is the chapter [: How did you like the Romeo & Juliet scene? I'm am addicted to the balcony scene right now. I can't stop watching it on YouTube. Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Single Ladies: Part I

**A/N: New Chapter My Lovely FanFic Readers. [:**

_

* * *

_

_I Love You So Love You Me Too_

_Chapter 5: Single Ladies: Part I_

_

* * *

_

Troy walked through the hallway with a handful of invitations and Eliza holding on to his other arm. They were inviting close friends to a party at Eliza's house. Her idea of getting to know his best friends, as they also celebrated their one month together. Troy tried not to look disgusted as his girlfriend clung to his arm. He walked up to Chad, "Hey man.", he said giving him a envelope. "What's this?",Chad asked looking at Eliza, knowing it was her idea, since his name was written in Pink. Troy didn't own a pink pen, and if he did, he would be worried about his best friend's taste in ballpoint pens. "Its an invite to me and Troy's party.", Eliza said with her voice more annoying than usual. Chad tried hard not to laugh, he noticed the look on Troy's face, telling him to shut up. "You and Troy's party, huh? What's the special occasion?"

"You know just a little get together with the gang, and maybe to celebrate our one month." Eliza said kissing Troy's cheek. "Oh, look its Amber and Chelsea. Can I have the invites please?" Troy nodded handing Eliza all the invitations with her friends names on them. She walked towards the directions and Troy stared down Chad. "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what? I have no clue what your talking about." Chad said innocently. Troy rolled his eyes. "Drop the act and just say it."

"Okay, I will. Either your turning soft on me, by celebrating your one month with this psycho chick. Or your whipped, and by that I mean more in love than you are with Gabi."

"First off, I'm not turning soft, I'm just trying to please my girlfriend. Second I'm not whipped, and third I'm not in love with Gabi. We're not even friends..."

"Says who?"

"Gabi..."

"Dude, invite her to the party. Talk to her, do something. I'm starting to become close friends with her since she's best friends with Taylor. She's cool. You need to get friendly with her again! Just like in FIFTH GRADE!!!"

"Why are you screaming?!!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Plus, its not going to be easy. Unless you don't remember the story I told you, I kinda broke her heart back then."

"Dude, kinda? You ripped it out, threw it on the ground, stomped on it three times, stabbed it with a knife, and then ripped it to a million pieces..."

"What the fuck? I didn't do all that!"

"You might as well have!"

"What do I do?"

"I told you what to do. So go do it! Look there's Sharpay, talk to her about it." Chad said pushing him towards the blonde. Troy threw Taylor's invitation at Chad before walking to Sharpay. "Shar."

"Troy."

"So here is a invite to me and Eliza's party. Here's Ryan's too."

"Thanks, what about my best friend." Troy looked through the stack, it hit him. He turned his backpack around opening the little pocket in the front and took at Gabriella's. He had to make it himself, since he wrote a little note. "This is Gabi's."

"Thank you, we will be there."

"Shar...before you go...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How is she? You know... I haven't talked to her since our presentation, and I miss her."

"She misses you too."

"Then why won't she answer my phone calls? Or talk to me in the hallways?"

"I can't answer.."

"Please Shar I'm dying here! She was at one point a very close friend, I want her back as a friend."

"She'll tell you herself at the party, I'll make sure she goes, okay?" Troy smiled. "Thank you so much Sharpay!" he walked off in the direction of his next class. A little pep in his step. Sharpay sighed, _he's so naïve. _

* * *

"No Gabi, you have to go!" Sharpay said as Gabriella sat in a pink chair located in Sharpay's massive room. Boi came jumping up beside her, rolling on his stomach to be rubbed. "Sharpay, do you any idea what your making me do?"

"Yes I do. I'm making you go have fun with all your friends."

"No, your making me go to a party to watch my first and only love make out with his tramp of a girlfriend."

"He really wants you to go."

"No he doesn't."

"Did you bother to read the invite I gave you?"

"No..."

"Where is it?" Gabriella took it out of her purse, handing it to Sharpay, who snatched it away. "I'll read it out loud then.

_Dear Ella Dancerella, _

_I'm sorry. I really am. I'm the biggest douche ever. I shouldn't of kissed you after our presentation, I shouldn't of hurt you like I did in fifth grade, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I thought I would lose my best friend, so I was mean to you. The thing is I realize that I lost my best friend anyways. You were one of my best friends, even though you were my...girlfriend. I just hope you can forgive me, and we can become friends again. _

_Love Troy"_

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, who sat there silent. "Gabi, if you don't forgive Bolton, I don't know what to tell you then." Gabriella looked at her, "What happens if I do forgive him? I can't hang out with him while he's with Eliza. I mean...it'll be awkward, and she's just a down right..bitch!"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Why don't you like her, Shar? I mean you practically hate her."

"I hate her with the passion of a thousand burning suns."

"What did she do?"

"She's going out with Troy. That's what she did. Troy honestly wasn't looking around for a girlfriend, he was to busy moping around because he was a huge douche to you in the fifth grade."

"Wait, he was sad that he ignored me?"

"Yeah, and you moving away, didn't help. You interrupting Gabi. Ssh!" Sharpay said putting a finger to her lip, Gabriella nodded her head as the blonde finished. "I mean, she threw herself at him, and at first he rejected her, than I guess he started to like her... I don't know what was going through his mind. Questions?" She asked as she saw Gabriella's hand shoot up in the air. "You only dislike her because she's dating Troy? Do you like Troy or something?"

"No, that's not the only reason, its a main reason though. And...of course I like Troy, just not like that! When you moved away I blamed him, and we became best friends, since we had a common interest."

"And that was?"

"He was the blame for you moving. Anyway, so yeah, they started dating and honestly I knew Troy wasn't ready for a new relationship, so I told him one day while we doubled..."

"Doubled?"

"Gabriella Anita Montez! Stop interrupting me! Yes, we did a double while I was going out with Zeke. What?", she asked referring to the look Gabriella gave him. "I remember asking you about you and Zeke's relationship, and you were all happy. Why are you guys over?" Gabriella, her expression was plain curiosity. "He's just so... Zeke, we argue constantly. He doesn't want to be in a relationship with me when all we do is argue. I don't care though. He'll be back. He's been in love with me since the first grade...Wait, that's enough questions! I'm trying to tell a story."

"Sorry."

"Okay, so yeah...we doubled and I told him, in front of Miss Clingy, that I didn't like the fact that he was going out with her. And she had the nerve to throw her milkshake on me! It was chocolate too. So the syrup took forever to get out of my shirt. Then we got into this huge argument, and the next day at school, she started this rumor saying stupid stuff, like I'm a hoe. 'Don't go out with Sharpay when her relationship blows over with Zeke. Don't mess with Sharpay, she might tell your boyfriend not to go out with you anymore. Throw milkshakes on the bitch Sharpay, because then she'll spend her day trying to get it out of her shirt. Sharpay is a boyfriend stealer.' Crazy stuff like that. Juvenile stuff. So ever since then, we go around school spreading rumors about each other and giving each other dirty looks, because we hate each others guts. Comments?"

"Wow, she said all that?"

"Yes, I swear I didn't fabricate anything. That's all the truth my darling. I know, a huge..."

"Don't have to say it. I know what you mean. So are you going to Troy's party?"

"Uhm...of course. Why would I want to miss out on a chance to embarrass her in front of all her friends?"

"Because deep down your a really nice person?" Gabriella said, giving Sharpay a innocent smile. "Yes, but when it comes to her, the wannabe, niceness is not an option." Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. "Come on girlie, we have a party to shop for.", Sharpay said grabbing her giggling friend.

* * *

Eliza leaned up kissing Troy quickly, before cuddling up to him as they danced to a slow song. "I thought this was a party?", Troy asked frowning. Eliza looked up at him, "It is, everyone is not here, so why not enjoy the privacy while we have it?", Troy opened his mouth to object when Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan came walking in. "Troy!", they all called out in unison. Troy smiled in relief, as he walked towards them giving them all hugs. "Where's Gabi?", Troy whispered to Taylor, knowing she knew where she was located. "They're gonna be here any minute. Relax." Troy nodded his head, biting his bottom lip. "Troy what part of relax don't you understand?", Troy turned looking at Kelsi, he frowned. "Everything." They're was a loud sound. Everyone turned toward the front door that magically swung open. Eliza walked up holding onto Troy. "We have arrived!", Sharpay said pulling Gabriella inside the house with her. Everyone watched the two girls with amazement. Both of their hair were in luscious waves, Sharpay wearing a pink rhinestones ensemble, and Gabriella sticking to her relaxed vintage plaid button-downed shirt with white shorts, and off white metallic gladiator sandals. Taylor and Kelsi walked up to the two, smiling from ear to ear. "All the single ladies, out on the dance floor." Taylor said guiding the girls to the floor where the DJ was playing "Love Game" by Lady GaGa. Troy watched Gabriella closely. A smile plastered on his face. Eliza followed his gaze, staring at Gabriella in envy. It was on.

**A/N: So how did you like _Single Ladies: Part I. _I personally loved it. [: Tell me what you think.**


End file.
